


Softly

by ObsidianCoffe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, its past 2 am what am i doing, probably going to regret posting it in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianCoffe/pseuds/ObsidianCoffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji takes his mask off, and gives into the temptation of doing something stupid.</p>
<p>(I just wanted to write Genji kissing Zen senseless)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance, I do not know what I'm doing. Written at 2AM so I can't guarantee its quality.

It was still a little difficult to take off his mask, during the first moments at least. But with every time he does it, he gains a bit more confidence. Zenyatta was the one he felt more comfortable around to do it, he had been the first.

The pressure released, and his Master was already humming happily even before it was completely off. Usually he had a praise ready, a comforting word for his courage and growth in accepting himself. But he kept quiet, simply raising a hand and delicately caressing the scarred skin. Somehow it was more intimate in the silence, incredibly soothing.

It was more than enough for him.

There was a thought in his head, and idea he’d had many times before. An impulse he had been repressing; an inappropriate, stupid, _delicious_ wish that wouldn’t leave him alone at night.

Breathing steadily, he slowly closed the distance between them and kissed him.

The first contact of his mouth against the warmth of the omnic is exhilarating.

Softly, with his hands on his jaw, he tilted Zenyatta’s head ever so slightly, so that he could press his lips a little bit better. It was strange, to kiss something unresponsive, something that didn’t feel like a mouth. But there were other sensations. His smell, impregnating the air and stronger now that they were so close. The warmth of the metal next to his skin, little of what he had left. The tiny vibrations from the quiet hum Zenyatta emitted, passing through his lips and coursing through his entire body.

He pressed a little more, sucking lightly, making the tiniest sound. And he repeats, twice, trice. It feels good, _so good._ Hands grasp his biceps, pulling him closer ever so slightly. Genji himself purrs now, and kisses him once more, again and again, before he pulls back a bit, just to nuzzle the metallic cheek. He opens his eyes, breathing heavier, and speaks in a husky whisper.

“Master Zenyatta?”

The omnic remains unresponsive, but he has yet to let go of his arms and push him away. Genji keeps looking at him, thumbs caressing tenderly the underside of his jaw, until something seems to click.

“I-I’m sorry… Genji.” _How can he sound so breathless?_ “I w-was… um…” he twitches, incapable of keeping eye contact.

“Was that okay?” The tone of the voice is deeper, hoarse. His head snaps back up again, noticing the way his pupils are dilated. This time he can’t look away.

“I… Yes…” One of Genji’s hands moves, trailing down gently on his chest until it reaches his hip, curling around to hold him better. It makes Zenyatta absolutly tremble in his arms.

“…Can I do it again?”           

“…Yes.”

And Genji dips in again, keeping the slow rhythm. He wants to feel everything against his lips, he wants Zenyatta to feel too. The metal is smooth against his mouth, and its temperature appears to be rising. The fingers at the hip caress the joints there softly. His lips keep at it, making sure every movement is discernible and wholesome, pressing softly and warm. He breaths against the faceplate and murmurs something indiscernible.

He is only able to feel the movement against his face, but Zenyatta’s knees buckle. His student quickly catches him, pressing him against his body. He has no other choice but to hide his face in the strong shoulder, trembling and vulnerable. And Genji can´t help the smirk that curls his lips as Zenyatta practically melts against him. The thought that he could do this, that he has the power to turn him into a flustered and quivering mess makes him ecstatic, a feeling like liquid fire coursing through his body, blissfully shivering.

He nuzzles his neck, and with the hand still on it, turns Zenyatta’s head lovingly to look at him. The omnic is still speechless, though the whirring in his chest speaks volumes about what he feels. Genji takes one of his hands, never breaking eye contact, never dropping the smile, and kisses the palm.

And Zenyatta is struck by it, the smile, the feeling of that mouth against him, and the way he looks at him adoringly, full of mirth and positively smitten. He realizes that when it comes to Genji and his wonderful, loving, _delightful_ mouth, he is _doomed_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash, don't look at me. This pairing has dragged me down.


End file.
